You to me are everything
by ProngsLilyStar
Summary: AU- The Marauders are in a muggle band and they sing at the Potter's wedding. I don't own anything except the plot!


"Pads, I've just got married and I'm on a serious hype! I need your help.. Find remus and peter and get your guitars. Be on stage in 10mins."

"Is it time mate?"

"It's time."

The men took off in separate directions. The groom to find his bride and the best man to find their fellow band members. The bride was easiest to locate and James wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lils, I've got a surprise for you... One more dance then I'll do it."

Lily Potter smiled as they span and swayed in time to "crazy little thing called love" As the last notes of the song blurred out the nervous groom went off in the direction of the stage. As the curtains opened all the guests turned in awe. "The Marauders" were a very well known band and Lily was lucky to tie one of them down... But for them to sing at the wedding as well.. that was a treat!

James stepped forwards first. "This song is for my beautiful wife. Lily Potter I love you."

Sirius struck out a note of his guitar, remus easily picked up at beat on drums and Peter added bass. James took the mic and began to sing

" You're the sweetest song that I can sing, oh, baby

Yes I need you baby, you are everything to me, can't you see

You're the sweetest song that I can sing

You're everything, you're the sweetest thing to me

You're the sweetest thing to me, yeah, yeah

You're the sweetest song that I can sing, oh, baby"

On the oh babies and yeah yeahs his fellow band members added perfect harmonies. The audience clapped along while lily just grinned up at the love of her life.

Sirius' deep rough voice came next

"I would take the stars out of the sky for you

Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to

I'd do anything for you, your wish is my command"

The guests whooped and cheered for Sirius as Remus leaned to sing in the drum kit mic

"I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand

Words cannot express how much you mean to me

There must be some other way to make you see

If it takes my heart and soul, you know I'd pay the price

Everything that I possess I'd gladly sacrifice"

Everyone was on their feet, clapping, dancing and screaming in appreciation. Lily couldn't believe her luck at marrying the lead singer of such a popular band. Her heart fluttered as he Highfived Remus and stood at the front again.

"Oh, you to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby

To you I guess I'm just a clown

Who picks you up each time you're down

Oh, baby, oh, baby

You give me just a taste of love

To build my hopes upon

You know you've got the power girl

To keep me holding on

So now you've got the best of me

Come on and take the rest of me

Oh, baby"

Sirius joined him at the mic.

"Though you're close to me, we seem so far apart

Maybe given time you'll have a change of heart

If it takes forever, girl then I'm prepared to wait

The day you give your love to me, won't be a day too late

Oh, you to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby

To you I guess I'm just a clown

Who picks you up each time you're down

Oh, baby, oh, baby

You give me just a taste of love

To build my hopes upon

You know you've got the power girl

To keep me holding on

So now you've got the best of me

Come on and take the rest of me

Oh, baby"

Remus leaned to his own mic and sang with them.

"You to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby

To you I guess I'm just a clown

Who picks you up each time you're down

Oh, baby, oh, baby

You give me just a taste of love

To build my hopes upon

You know you've got the power girl

To keep me holding on

So now you've got the best of me

Come on and take the rest of me

Oh, baby"

By now the crowd were learning the lyrics and shouting them back at the band, including the excited bride.

Peter had his solo now

"Oh, you to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby"

Remus and Sirius used their perfectly compatible voices in a stunning duet.

"You to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby"

The four powerful voices joined in harmony

"You to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby"

First with passion and then quietly James' stunning voice filled the reception hall.

"You to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby

You to me are everything

The sweetest song that I could sing

Oh, baby, oh, baby"

The song finished and Lily ran onto the stage with tears in her eyes.

"That was the best wedding present ever. I love you guys!"

James leaned her into a lingering kiss as their friends and family went wild.


End file.
